


The Mind Is The Unknown

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, RPF, Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: While playing a show with MCC, Martin is compelled by something.
Relationships: Martin Persner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Mind Is The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RPF that takes place in an Alternate Universe. If you don't like reading RPFs then keep on scrolling. This is something that I daydreamed about while escaping anxiety & from what I've seen, has never been done before. 
> 
> *I have never met him & probably never will.  
> *As you can tell from my previous works, he's on my mind a lot.

Just about twenty minutes before the show starts. He can feel the buzz of the crowd from the dressing room. All the other members of the band were doing their warm-ups and he was getting into the right headspace for it. He could sense the excitement but there was something else there that he couldn’t pinpoint yet. Anxiety started to rear its head but he HAD to push it down. It was somewhat easier before...just put on the mask and let the music take control. Now, there is no mask and he was the singer instead of just the rhythm guitarist. 

The pre-recorded keyboard music commenced, indicating that it’s showtime. Everyone filed out the door as he took a few deep breaths. With the last inhale, he felt it. His senses started to tingle and it refreshed him. The nerves were now gone, replaced by the hunger to play. The need to make it HIS. 

The crowd cheered wildly as everyone took their places. Adjusting the instruments and making sure their inner earpiece was securely in place. His still bore the symbol that he has had for years. Back to the crowd, looking at not only his drummer but his brother, he gave the signal that it was go time.

The first notes hit the audience and it was electrifying. Turning to face them, his senses were on high alert now. Stepping up to the mic, he serenaded out lyrics and came from the heart and mind. Every cord, every note was spot on. And by the feedback the fans gave, it was a great set. By the end of it all, tonight was unquestionable exceptional. 

They all thanked them all for coming and took their final bows. His pulse raced, eyesight zeroed in on one in particular. Lost in the eye lock until he felt someone tug on his shirt. Walking offstage to refresh and recharge before meeting fans that stayed behind. He knew that one was still there.

They started to file into where the fans were. Shaking hands, taking selfies, and signing merch. He was able to break away and head to the bar. Sitting down right beside her. They talked and laughed about everything and soon the whole band was gathered with them. So much so, that they both lost track of time and the place was closing. 

They all said their goodbyes outside but he turned and offered to drive her home safely. She accepted and settled into his car. A ten-minute drive and he pulled up to the curb. She hesitated for a moment, wanting it to last more time, then offered for him to come up to her apartment. He told her only if she wanted him to. She nodded her head as she looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes and whispered, “Yes”.

As soon as they got into her place, clothes were flying off their bodies and deep passionate kisses flowed. Every touch on their skin was hot and the hunger grew intensely. They came up for air as she walked him to her bedroom. He laid her on the edge of the bed gently with her legs dangling off the side and spread eagle. Kneeling down in front of her, kissing her inner thighs. The smell of her arousal is what called to him since he walked out of the dressing room. 

Teasingly. taking small bites of her skin as he inched up. She inhaled sharply as he finally reached where her essence was flowing from. Licking, rubbing, flicking, fingering...causing her to achieve multiple highs. 

She needed more of him. He needed to be inside her. She pushed herself back on the bed to give him room. Crawling on top of her and growled as he lined up and entered her. She felt herself stretch to accommodate him and it was glorious. His pace was slow to start as he bestowed attention to each of her breasts with his mouth. 

Wrapping her legs around his body, moans of ecstasy escaped from them. Gripping his rippling muscular tattooed arms as he massaged her internally. Nuzzling and kissing her neck as her high struck again. Her hand cradled the back of his head. Licking his lips before lifting up his head and placing his forehead to hers. Her hands were at the sides of her head, palms up, and he interlocked his fingers with hers. This was THEIR night. And he made the most of it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He visited her two more times while on tour. The third time, it was more intense than the previous two. Both knew the unspoken. It didn’t take her long to know. Yet she was still willing. This night would be their last like this. 

Orgasm after incredible orgasm, taking her to heights she never dreamed possible. She bit down hard on him as he rocked her. She could taste it and spurred her on more. His desire was in flames for her. When she finally broke loose, he rolled her over and had her get on all fours. It was so primal to be this way. His thick hands gripped her hips as he worked her. The sounds that came from them filled the room Her body reacted again as her fingers dug into the sheets.

He rubbed her back and shoulders to soothe her. As he was done, she had him lay on his back and she rode him. She wasn’t much of a top person but the look on his face meant everything to her. His light moans, turning into deprived growls. He looked into her eyes and knew that it is time. In a swift motion, he sits up and releases into her. She squeezes around him to milk the aftershocks. 

Kissing him deeply when he is calm. They come up for air and she nods to him. He quarks up an eyebrow in a questioning manner. She nods again and whispers, “More than you’ll ever know.” Forehead to forehead, they look into each other’s eyes. He caresses her cheek as she leans into his touch. He trails kisses down her nose all the way to her neck, where he nuzzles her again. Abruptly drinks from her. Draining the human, his blood is already in her system. She struggles a bit from the pain and the unknowing. He lifts up and a small portion of her blood drips down from his fangs as her head lulls back. He holds her hand as her heart stills. Within minutes her transformation starts.

He stays with her as she opens her new eyes. He caresses her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Reaching for the bag that he brought with him and opens it up. Two rats await inside a cage. She looks at him with a question. His voice is in her head. 

“No, these are not his. I promise.”

She nods and takes one out of the cage and feeds. He offers her the other when she is done because the first night is a bit rough. When she is done, he disposes of what’s left and lays her back down to sleep.

She slowly drifts off but can hear another voice and senses another presence in the room. She knows who it is without even opening her eyes. She sees that smile and it comforts her more.

“Good job, Brother. She will be a tremendous help in building our legion. A welcome addition I must say.”

Both of the brothers smile at each other, fangs out, as she finally flies off to dreamland. 

  
  


\The End/


End file.
